


Why Can't I be an Omega instead?

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, twoshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Yunho wish he is an Omega.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has 2 chapters! I tweak the ABO terms a bit! I hope you guys enjoy this!

Yunho bit his lips as he look over to Mingi and one of the trainees, talking happily with each other and Yunho can see how the trainee seems to give off a subtle flirty scents towards Mingi and Mingi seems happy inhaling the omega sweet scents as his own alpha pheromones dancing around the area, mixing together with the omega's scents.

He lowered his gaze to his hands with a pout and a sad sigh.

**_How I wish I'm an Omega.._ ** Yunho thought as he look around in the studio and he felt like crying as he watch Hongjoong, the head Alpha of ATEEZ cuddling with Seonghwa, the Omega and Luna of the pack, Hongjoong's mate, San, an Alpha, playing around with his mate, Wooyoung, an Omega as Jongho, the youngest Alpha in ATEEZ, happily feeding his Omega, Yeosang.

You see, Yunho is the only Beta in the group and he was one of the few Beta residing in KQ or even in Seoul. Betas are very rare but they also seem to be the lowest in hierarchy in this world right now. Why? Because being a Beta means you are incapable of bearing a pup or breeding an Omega thus they are considered the 'useless' one in the society.

They are usually used for slaves or sex slaves for whom that doesn't want to end up with a pup.

And Yunho hates being a Beta so much that he cried every time he thought about it. Everyone in his family thought that he would be an Omega just like his other older siblings as his family are the famous 'all Omegas siblings' family but they were very disappointed with Yunho when he presented as a Beta right on his 17th birthday, the age where their 2nd gender presented.

Yunho was excited that day, on his 17th birthday, that he would finally be presented as an Omega like everyone expected him to but when nothing happened that night, until the next morning, Yunho's world came spiraling down the drain after that. His family disowned him that day, kicking him out of the house as they were ashamed that Yunho turns out to be a Beta and Yunho wanders around aimlessly for about a week, sleeping in the Sauna and trying to find a job but they all reject him as he is a Beta.

Until one day, a nice Alpha by the name of Eden, took him in under his wings, giving him shelter and food. He even put Yunho in KQ as the Beta has a talent for dancing and his voice is sweet like honey. After a year in KQ, Eden put him with the rest of ATEEZ and he had to stay in the dorm with all of them.

Yunho was reluctant at first, to stay at the dorm, fearing that they would hate him and bully him like he had to face everyday while training in KQ but surprisingly all of them were nice to him but they also didn't really dote on him so much. Yunho can only be grateful that they didn't beat him like he had to endure for a year while training.

Yunho felt lonely and to make it worse, he had a crush on the only single Alpha left in ATEEZ, Mingi. While Mingi is being nice to him, he also tends to flirt with every Omega that wants to try with him in hope he can find his mate but for now, there is no one and for now, Yunho can breathe a relief breath.

He can't imagine what will happen to him when Mingi finally finds his mate.

Oh? He forgot to mention. Betas doesn't have a mate. They are cursed to be alone until they die.

They will only find their mate if both of them are presented so Mingi thinks that his mate may be younger than him and he can only wait and Yunho hopes that the day will never come.

"Hey Beta, would you be a good boy and buy me food? I'm starving."

Yunho blinks as the Omega trainee that was flirting with Mingi went up to him and Yunho quickly lowered his gaze to the ground and was about to stand up when San stopped him from doing so. "Go get your own food yourself, trainee. Did you forget Yunho is a member of ATEEZ? He won't be slaving to you trainees anymore." San growls making the Omega submit and rush out of the studio while Yunho bit his lips, trying to calm himself down.

Yunho can feel his anxiety rising after he briefly glanced at the fleeing Omega and saw that the Omega gave him a glare and he knew he would be in trouble if the other trainees found him alone without any of ATEEZ with him later on.

"They are still bullying you Yunho ah?" Seonghwa said as he approached the Beta and Yunho could only shrug and give him a small smile. "It's alright pup, they will stop one day." Seonghwa said as he caressed Yunho's hair and Yunho closed his eyes and let out a tiny purr. He always loves it when his members caress him, especially the Omegas but he won't demand it as it would make their Alphas jealous. They would be fine if Yunho's an Omega too but they will feel jealous because Yunho is a Beta.

Things are going better each day until one day, his notebook went missing. The notebook where he always pours his heart out and talks about his crush on Mingi. Yunho frantically searches his bag and around the studio, even going to the other studios to search for it but he can't find it.

Yunho sighs softly and clenches his hands together to stop it from shaking as he goes back to the studio to practice with ATEEZ. They practiced for 8 hours and right after the last dance ended, the Omega that flirted with Mingi all those weeks ago came into the studio with several other trainees.

Bearing his notebook, Yunho widened his eyes as he started to tremble as the Omega and his friends went to Mingi, while smirking at Yunho.

"No.. Please no.. He will hate me after this..." Yunho said to himself but he can't seem to move his legs so he stayed rooted to his place and watched the event unfold with wide eyes.

"Sunbae-nim~ Look at what I found! You should see this!"

"Hm? What is it? Wait. Isn't that Yunho's notebook? Why do you have it?" Mingi said frowning at the Omega and his friends.

The Omega faltered a bit as Mingi seems to raise his voice a bit but he is determined to watch the Beta fall. It was supposed to be him to be the last member of ATEEZ but no, Yunho had to come and the higher ups seems to favor him more as his talent is better than any other trainees.

"The BETA had the nerve to have a crush on you sunbae-nim! That is absurd! He keeps writing saying that he hopes that one day he can be your mate! Without the system! That is ridiculous, sunbae and you know it don't you?" The Omega said making his friends snickers while the others in the room gape at Yunho.

Before Mingi huffed and snatched the notebook from the Omega. "Yeah? And? It's not wrong to have a crush on someone. You are not a Beta so you don't know how they're feeling. Don't speak so highly just because you're an Omega. We Alphas can still manhandle you, you know? Just stop bullying him." Mingi said as he walked to the shaking Beta in the room and softly handed him the notebook.

Yunho took it with shaky hands, his face red and he's on the verge of crying but he held it in as best as he could. The Omega frowns before he glares at Yunho and walks out of the room, his friends following him.

Yunho had his gaze on the floor, feeling ashamed now that everyone in ATEEZ knew about his secret crush on the single Alpha. Mingi ruffles Yunho's hair softly as he speaks. "It's alright Yunho but I'm sorry that I can't be what you want me to be. I do have a mate out there somewhere so I can't really abandon him or her for a Beta.. I'm sorry." Mingi said softly and Yunho shook his head. "It's alright. Forget about it please." Yunho said softly and Mingi can only give him a small sad smile.

Everything becomes normal again after a few weeks but ATEEZ now makes sure that Yunho won't be alone when they are at KQ just to make sure no one bullies him again.

Yunho's 21st birthday is just around the corner, in 1 week to be exact but Yunho can't find it in him to be thrilled about it and he just hopes that day will be gone quickly.

\--

Yunho woke up feeling a bit off. He stumbled from his bed and nearly crashed his head on the dresser but he managed to avoid the dresser with his reflexes and stumble down to the floor instead. Yunho groans as he hears a knock and someone opens his door. In the dorm, only Yunho and Mingi had their own room as the other shared it with their mates.

"Pup? What happened? Are you alright?" Seonghwa said as he peek his head inside as Yunho pushed himself off from the floor. "Yes. I'm alright hyung. Lost my footing that's all. Sorry for worrying you." Yunho said and Seonghwa tilted his head as he sniffs subtly but nodded his head afterwards.

"Go shower. I think the bathroom is free right now." Seonghwa said and Yunho nodded his head.

After the shower, Yunho wears a big oversize sweater that actually manages to make him look small before he heads to the kitchen. He sits at the table and frowns a bit when everyone stops talking once he's in the room.

"Did you use some kind of perfume Yunho ah?" Wooyoung said as he sniffs the older and Yunho tilted his head. "Hm? No? I'm not wearing any perfume right now. Why?" Yunho asked and Wooyoung looked at him in wonder. "You smell sweet. Like strawberries." Wooyoung said and Yunho frowned. "Huh? I do?" Yunho said as he sniffs himself. "I don't smell anything though?" Yunho said and suddenly the Alphas narrowed their eyes towards Yunho making Yunho squirm in his seat.

"W-what's wrong?" Yunho said and Hongjoong speaks first. "Are you trying to be an Omega, Yunho ah?" making Yunho widen his eyes and frowns. "What? What are you talking about hyung?" Yunho said. "Did you buy an Omega scent and spray it on you? This sweet smell is definitely coming from you and Betas does not have any scents." San said.

"You really don't have to try to be an Omega, Yunho hyung. You're an amazing Beta anyway." Jongho said softly and Yunho frowned again, confused. "I'm not trying to be an Omega though? What are you guys talking about?" Yunho said and suddenly Mingi raised his voice towards Yunho. 

"Don't play dumb Yunho. This smell is definitely coming from you. I get it if you want to be an Omega but isn't this too much? Lying to your members?" Mingi said in his Alpha voice making Yunho whimpered slightly recoiling himself in his seat as he shook his head. "N-no. I swear I'm not. I don't even underst-" Yunho tried to say but he stopped when all the Alphas growled at him.

"Yunho. Stop the act. Now." Hongjoong said in his Alpha's voice and Yunho burst into tears as the command made him submit but his body didn't know what to do as he didn't lie and it's hurting him physically. Yunho wrap his arms around his waist as he sobs but they thought Yunho was trying to fight back so the Alphas grew angrier.

"If you want to keep being stubborn then you'll be punish Yunho. Go to your room until we say you can come out again and think of what you've done while you're at it." Hongjoong said, still in his Alpha's voice and Yunho can't do anything but to obey it. He weakly stands up, his arms still wrap around himself as he stumbled to his room and he flop down on his bed, sobbing quietly.

**_Why does everything have to happen badly when it's on my birthday?_ ** Yunho thought sadly as he whimpered and the wave of pain surged throughout his body because of the Alpha's rage and his body didn't know what to do so he had to endure the pain for now.

"Aren't you guys a bit harsh..? Alphas..?" Yeosang said quietly. "Yeah.. It doesn't look like Yunho is lying though.." Wooyoung continues and the Alphas huff. "Then can you explain the sweet scent? He would be fine if he cut his act right away but he fights back instead. So he has to be punished. It's the pack rules. You Omegas knew this." San said further.

The Omegas can only sigh softly.

"Come on. Practice time. I'll tell the trainers that Yunho is sick or whatever." Hongjoong said and they all stand up, heading to KQ leaving Yunho in the dorm alone.

"Hyung? Will Yunho be alright? I'm worried.. He looks like he was in so much pain when Hongjoong hyung commands him.." Yeosang said as Wooyoung nodded and Seonghwa sigh softly. "We'll know when we get back later today pups. If he is lying, he would drop the act soon and he won't be in pain anymore. But... if he's not lying and he was being serious about not knowing what we're talking about.. then he would still be in pain when we get back.." Seonghwa said quietly as he can't shake the feelings that something is not right but they had to obey their Alphas so he can't do anything right now.

Seonghwa only hopes that Yunho is actually lying.

Which Yunho is not.

Yunho's breathing has become shallow and quick after 2 hours as he lay limply on his bed. He's becoming lightheaded as he didn't eat anything that morning and the pain is taking a toll on his body, making him weak. Plus, his stomach now keeps getting cramps especially in the lower area and Yunho just wants all the pain to stop.

\--

"I'll go check on Yunho." Seonghwa said as soon as they entered the dorm that night. Seonghwa then went to Yunho's room and he opened it only to be swarmed with strawberry scents and Seonghwa frowns as he quickly became anxious.

Seonghwa closed the door quickly as he approached Yunho on the bed. "Pup..?" Seonghwa said as he sat on the bed putting a hand on Yunho's waist and he widened his eyes when he felt the younger one trembling violently under his touch. Yunho's eyes are closed but Seonghwa can hear how Yunho's breathing is quick and erratic.

"Yunho??" Seonghwa said as he started to panic as the younger was not responding to him. Seonghwa quickly put an arm under Yunho's neck as he turned the younger over and only then Yunho weakly opened his eyes. "L-luna..?" Yunho mumbled weakly and Seonghwa nodded his head as he thread his fingers on Yunho's locks and he gasped a little when he felt the unusual heat radiating from the younger.

"Yes, it's Luna, pup."Seonghwa said softly and Yunho whimpered weakly. "M-make it s-stop.. P-please.. It h-hurts.." Yunho said and Seonghwa shouts.

"ALPHAS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Seonghwa shouts in his Luna's voice making the Alphas rush to Yunho's room, the Omegas tailing worriedly.

"What happe- Fuck! Is he still in pain??!" Hongjoong said as he rush to the bed. "Yes! Drop your commands now! All of you!" Seonghwa said and the other Alphas quickly went to the bed as Hongjoong press his hand on Yunho's forehead.

"You are no longer to be punish, pup." Hongjoong said as the other Alphas nod in agreements. Yunho gradually stops trembling as the pain diminish but he can't help but to whimper when his stomach cramps again and wrap an arm around it.

"Call Eden hyung, we need a doctor too." Hongjoong said and Yeosang is quick to pull out his phone and call Eden.

"Pup? What's going on?" Hongjoong said softly and Yunho starts crying again. "I d-don't know.. I s-swear.. What's happening t-to me..?" Yunho said in between his crying and the other can only watch helplessly.

Mingi then went near Yunho's head as he sat on the bed, gently hauling Yunho up and pulling him closer until Yunho's back met with his chest. Yunho limply lay his head on Mingi's shoulder as he tried to take a few breathers. Mingi runs his hand on Yunho's chest gently as they wait for Eden and the doctor to come.

\--

"He just presented." the doctor said and everyone else in the room minus Yunho, who is currently half-conscious, gape at the doctor.

"W-what?! But he's 20- wait.. today is.. 23rd!" San said and the other gasp.

"It's his birthday! He's turning 21 today!" Hongjoong said.

"But still.. What do you mean by he presented? He already did when he was 17." Mingi asked, still in the same position as before, Yunho limply lay on his shoulder.

"What was he?" the doctor asked calmly.

"A Beta." Eden answered and the doctor hummed. "As you all know, when a beta is presented, nothing happens. Right?" the doctor said earning nods from all of them. "But it can also mean that he did not present at all at the time. It's rare but it does happen. We called them the 'late bloomer'." the doctor explained and all of them widened their eyes at this information.

"He's an Omega. The sweet scent is enough to confirm this and he also said that his stomach keeps cramping right?" the doctor said and Seonghwa nods. "It's because his heat finally comes, 4 years late. It can be overwhelming for him so I suggest just helping him go through his 1st heat carefully. No sexual intercourse, at all. Not even with toys. He won't be able to feel the pleasure anyway, only pain as the accumulated heats that had been suppressed for 4 years gushing out. He will have this fever until his heat ends and he will need your help with it as he will be weak most of the time. Keep him hydrated and feed him." the doctor said and everyone nods their head.

"You can call me if you have any questions. For now, let him rest. Put a warm towel on his stomach to help him with the cramps and a wet towel on his forehead and necks, for his fever. That's all. Give him the medicines on time." the doctor said before he left the dorm with Eden as Eden told them to take care of their newly presented Omega.

Mingi stayed by Yunho's side that night. 

  
  



	2. Final Chapter

Mingi watches the newly presented Omega quietly as he is snoring softly after the doctor gives him the medicines that help him dull all the pain. He felt guilty for yelling at him that morning as he should've known better that Yunho would never try to be an Omega even though he very much wanted to be one.

To be honest, Mingi is very happy at the moment after knowing that Yunho is actually an Omega. He had liked the older too but he pushed his crush away as he thought about his mate but now, maybe now he can try it with Yunho and see if they are meant to be with each other.

One of the signs was already there when he went to hold Yunho up when they were waiting for the doctor as Yunho didn't push him away and moved closer instead. Usually, an Omega in heat will push away every Alphas that is not his mate even if they are very much incoherent at the moment and will only settle down when their mate holds them in their arms.

Now, Mingi only has to wait until Yunho can properly look at him and if they can imprint with each other while having eye contacts, then they really are mates.

For now? For now, Mingi is content with watching Yunho asleep without whimpering in pain after a grueling 8 hours of being in pain and alone in the dorm.

**_I even forgot today is his birthday.._ ** Mingi thought and he vowed to himself to give Yunho everything that he wants from now on.

Mingi was broken out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard a whimper from the still sleeping Yunho next to him. He frowns a bit when Yunho starts to trash around and his whimpers turn into cries.

"Yunho? Hey hey, you're alright. Wake up bub, you're safe." Mingi said softly as Yunho trash around and crying, mumbling things that Mingi doesn't understand.

"N-no.. P-please.. D-don't..." Yunho mumbled over and over again and Mingi bit his lips and sigh softly at what he was about to do. Using his Alpha's voice, Mingi told the Omega to calm down. "Yunho. Calm down. You're safe. Open your eyes, bub." Mingi said and Yunho instantly stopped thrashing around though he was still breathing heavily as he slowly opened his eyes.

Mingi waits patiently for Yunho to be aware of his surroundings as the Omega slowly looks around while trying to calm his racing heart before his eyes land on Mingi. Yunho blush and Mingi was instantly hit by a wave of strawberry scent with a little pinch of shyness with it. He gave the Omega a soft smile as he thread his fingers along Yunho's hair.

"Nightmares?" Mingi asked softly and Yunho shook his head weakly and again, Mingi was hit by the strawberry scent but now with a doubt in it. This is something that Mingi knew Yunho is not aware of, as Beta doesn't have any scents thus, making it impossible for the Alphas and Omegas to know what they are feeling if they didn't say it out loud or show it.

"I won't judge Yunho. You don't have to doubt me. I promise." Mingi said softly and Yunho widened his eyes. "H-how..?" Yunho said and Mingi smiled softly before answering. "Do you remember what the doctor said to you Yunho ah? Why are you in pain especially in your lower stomach?" Mingi said and Yunho tilted his head and shook his head slowly.

"You just presented today. You're officially an Omega from today onwards." Mingi said and Yunho widened his eyes, as he felt his tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "R-really..? Y-you're not lying to me, are y-you?" Yunho said quietly and Mingi shook his head, his hand still caressing Yunho's hair. "I'm not. The strawberry scent from this morning was yours. The doctor said you're one of the rare cases where you presented late." Mingi explained softly and he panicked a bit when Yunho burst into tears right after that before he caught the happy scent in Yunho but he also caught fear and sadness in it.

Yunho shakily wipes his tears away but it seems like his tears won't be stopping anytime soon. He had been dreaming and wishing for this but is this really happening? This is not a dream is it? Yunho was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Mingi put an arm under his neck before the Alpha hauled him up gently and pulled him closer until his back was met with Mingi's chest and he felt very safe and content when Mingi wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You're very much awake right now bub, if that's what you're fearing at." Mingi said softly and Yunho huffed softly. "I c-can't lie to you guys a-anymore it s-seems.." Yunho said and Mingi chuckled. "Yeah, that is the downside of not being a Beta bub, but you can tone it down with practices." Mingi said and Yunho sighs shakily, wiping his tears away. "If y-you say s-so."

Yunho whimpered when a wave of pain blooming in his lower stomach and he pressed a hand on it. "W-why does it h-hurt so much..? Is t-this how it w-will feel everytime I'm h-having a heat..?" Yunho said pouting and Mingi softly ran his hand in circle motions on Yunho's lower stomach making Yunho breathe out a relief breath when the pain diminished a bit.

"No bub. Usually it would only make the Omegas uncomfortable but in your case, the doctor told us that yours will be painful until your 1st heat ends because it was suppressed for 4 years. We can't really do anything about it. I'm sorry." Mingi explained and Yunho whimpers again but nod his head anyway. "It's f-fine I guess.. As l-long as I'm no l-longer a B-beta.." Yunho said softly. 

Mingi smiles softly and he can't really stop his own happiness pheromones in as Yunho seems very comfortable while being in his arms and he smiles sheepishly when Yunho sniffs and tilts his head, looking over to Mingi. "Sorry. I can't really control it right now." Mingi explained and Yunho tilted his head a bit more and he blushed a bit when Mingi tightened his hold on the Omega.

"Do you know that when an Omega is in their heat, they will absolutely loathe Alphas except for their mate or their to be mate, Yunho ah?" Mingi asked slowly to not overwhelm the still sick and in heat Omega in his arms. Yunho blinks and after a few moments, he nods his head slowly. "You do realize that you're very much comfortable being in my arms right now, right? I'm an Alpha bub." Mingi said and Yunho huffed at the last word as Mingi chuckled. "I know that. I also just remembered about that fact. D-does this mean..?" Yunho said quietly, his heart began to race at the anticipation but he can't quite push the anxious and fear that he is also feeling at the moment.

"Wanna try? I would be glad to be yours." Mingi said and he laughed softly as Yunho's scents intensified as the Omega blush and hid his face in his hands. Mingi pulled Yunho's hands away from his face gently. "We can't do it if you hide your face bub."Mingi said and Yunho pouts but he didn't push away when Mingi gently pull his head so he can face him properly and once Yunho made eye contact with him, both of them gasp softly as their world seems to turn and the only thing that they are aware of are each other.

After what seems like forever, they became aware of their surroundings once more and Mingi was the one who recovered first and he can't help but smile widely. Mingi kissed Yunho's forehead once he saw that Yunho had also recovered from the imprints but he frowned when Yunho's forehead was still too warm.

"Baby, I need to lower down your fever. I'll be back okay?" Mingi said softly as he lay still somewhat dazed Omega as the Omega nodded his head hazily. Yunho dazedly looked up at the ceilings while waiting for his Alpha. Yes. His Alpha. The one that he had been wanting since they first met is now his.

Yunho giggled at the thought but had to stop short and groan instead when another wave hit his lower stomach as he pressed a hand on it. Yunho sighs softly after the pain diminishes again before he scrunch his nose up when he smelt pheromones that don't belong to Mingi getting closer to his room.

Yunho cupped his mouth and nose when the smell assaulted him as he frowned looking over to the door. After a while, Hongjoong, San and Jongho come into the room with Mingi and the Omegas in tow. Mingi is holding 2 bowls of water while Seonghwa is holding a tray of food. Yunho gagged a little when the Alphas walked closer to him as he slowly sat up and scoot backwards trying to stay away from the Alphas as much as he could.

"I'm s-sorry Alphas, b-but can you s-stay there and don't c-come any c-closer..?" Yunho said while still having his hand cupping his mouth and nose. The Alphas stop walking, pouting as Mingi laughs along with the Omegas.

"I told you guys so didn't I?" Mingi said and the other Alphas huffed lightly. "Well, I just wanted to make sure. Are you feeling better pup?" Hongjoong said and Yunho nod and shake his head making the Head Alpha tilt his head. "It still hurts but b-bearable but n-now I'm f-feeling nauseous as w-well..." Yunho said softly and the Alphas widen their eyes as they knew their pheromones might be the cause for the Omega's nausea.

"Sorry pup. Congratulations to both you and Mingi. We'll be celebrating it after you're healthy again okay pup? Rest well." Hongjoong said as he pushed out the other 2 Alphas out of the room as he can see Yunho is getting paler.

Yunho breathed out when the Alphas finally left his room as Mingi sat on the bed, pulling him close and gently pulling the Omega's head towards his neck as he let out his pheromones in hope that it would help Yunho calm down, which it did. Yunho sighs when the nausea stops as he inhales Mingi's pheromones while Mingi runs his hand on Yunho's back gently.

"Better?" Mingi asked and Yunho hummed. "Better."

"Pup?" Seonghwa said softly and Yunho pulled himself away from Mingi, looking over to the Luna. "Yes, hyung?" Yunho said quietly and he purrs instantly when Seonghwa caresses his hair. "I should've known. You really like it when we Omegas caress you ever since we met and usually Beta doesn't really care or purr like you did." Seonghwa sighs softly as Yunho tilts his head. "They don't?" Yunho asked and Seonghwa shook his head.

"They usually avoid it. Some even hate it but none does it like you do. I'm sorry pup, if I pay attention to you more, I would've found all those Omega's traits in you.. but you also seem very good at being subtle with your feelings." Seonghwa scolds Yunho softly and Yunho pouts. "Well, I didn't want to get too attached to be honest.." Yunho said quietly. "Why pup?" Seonghwa asked and Yunho smiled sadly.

"Because I don't want to end up like what my family did to me.. I always thought that sooner or later you guys will kick me out and I have to wander around again.." Yunho said quietly and suddenly there are 3 pairs of hands around him.

"We would never!" Yeosang said.

"Don't ever think like that! We love you too much to kick you out!" "Wooyoung said as he pouted.

Yunho blinks before he tears up. "R-really? N-not b-because I'm an Omega n-now? You guys will still love me even if I remained a Beta?" Yunho said in between his sobs and the other Omegas are quick to answer him.

"Of course! Beta or Omega you are still Yunho. Our Yunho. Nothing can change that." Seonghwa said and Mingi boop Yunho's nose gently. "We won't kick you out bub. Don't ever think about it again. You belong to ATEEZ, forever." Mingi said softly as he gently wiped Yunho's tears away.

"Alright pups, let Yunho rest for now. You guys can cuddle with him when he feels better but for now let Mingi take care of him." Seonghwa said and chuckled when Wooyoung and Yeosang whined but they didn't argue when Seonghwa took their hands and pulled them out from Yunho's room.

Yunho smiles softly as he looks at Mingi who is currently getting up from the bed to grab Yunho's food that Seonghwa had made for him. "What is that?" Yunho asked, tilting his head at the bowl Mingi's holding as Mingi sat on the bed. "Chicken porridge. You need to eat. You haven't eaten since morning." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head quietly before trying to take the spoon from Mingi but Mingi pulled away.

Yunho pouts.

Mingi chuckles lightly as he scoops the porridge and brings it to Yunho's mouth. "I want to feed my baby. Let me. Your hands are still shaking anyway though it's not as bad as before." Mingi said and Yunho blushed as he opened his mouth and ate the porridge.

Yunho pulls away after a while, feeling full and on the verge of getting nausea. "M'full.. I don't want anymore.." Yunho said and he accidentally let out his fear of getting sick with his scents making Mingi huff lightly, nodding his head though he still wants Yunho to eat a bit more. He didn't even finish half of the bowl.

"We'll try again after a few hours, okay? You still need to eat more than this." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head as he leaned on his pillow that Mingi had put behind his back, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply. They heard a knock so Yunho opened one of his eyes and saw Seonghwa come in with a small heating pillow and gave it to Mingi. "Use this. It's better for the cramps." Seonghwa said and he walked out after Mingi thanked him.

Yunho had closed his eyes again as he tried not to whimper as his stomach cramped up. He felt Mingi put his hand on his stomach and start to massage it lightly making him sigh softly as the cramps tone down a bit. "Come on bub, lie down properly." Mingi said as he pulled Yunho closer to his chest as he put down the pillow properly on the bed and put Yunho down on the bed gently.

Mingi caresses Yunho's hair for a while, making the Omega purrs before he pulls away and Yunho whines instantly before he jumps when he feels a cold towel on his forehead. Mingi kissed Yunho's cheek and put the small heating pillow on his stomach under the shirt and Yunho moaned softly as the pain gradually subsided.

"Try to sleep, bub. I'll be here." Mingi said and Yunho opened his eyes and looked over to Mingi with a pout. "I'm not sure if I can sleep.." Yunho said quietly. "Why bub?" Mingi asked and Yunho sighs softly. "The bad memories keep coming into my dreams.." Yunho said and Mingi sighs softly as he caresses Yunho's hair. "Like just now? Were those bad memories too?" MIngi said and Yunho nodded his head, pouting.

Mingi hummed and lay down next to Yunho and put an arm under Yunho's neck as he pulled the Omega closer. "Try to sleep. I'll wake you up if you start to dream again." Mingi said and kissed Yunho's temple. Yunho nods and closes his eyes, inhaling Mingi's pheromones quietly and he falls asleep a few minutes after that.

\--

*BREAKING NEWS! YUNHO OF ATEEZ TURNS OUT TO BE A LATE BLOOMER AND HAD PRESENTED AS AN OMEGA ON HIS 21ST BIRTHDAY! TUNE IN FOR MORE NEWS!*

*BREAKING NEWS! MINGI AND YUNHO OF ATEEZ ARE FOUND TO BE MATES!*

Yunho blinks as he reads the news about him on his phone while sitting up with pillows behind his back as Mingi comes in with food for the Omega. Yunho had tried to go out of his room but once he set his foot outside of his room, he instantly was hit by the other Alphas' pheromones making him gagged and he never came out of his room after that. Not until his heat finally ends.

"What are you doing bub?" Mingi asked as he settled a plate of several nicely cut kimbap on Yunho's lap before he sat next to the Omega on the bed. "News about me. I was curious on how ATINY will react." Yunho said quietly as he picked up the kimbap and ate it. "Well? What did you find?" Mingi said and Yunho smiled with his cheeks full making Mingi had to hold himself from pinching the said cheeks because his Omega is eating. "They received it well! I love them more each day!" Yunho said and Mingi chuckles nodding his head.

"Alright bub. Finish your kimbap and then you can eat your medicines. How's the cramp?" Mingi said and Yunho hummed. "It's getting better. It doesn't hurt that much anymore. Do you think I can go to practice tomorrow? or the day after tomorrow? It's been 4 days, I missed dancing.." Yunho said pouting a bit and Mingi pondered a bit before answering. "Maybe. If your heat ends and you no longer have a fever. You are still a bit warm though." Mingi said and Yunho huffed before he continued eating his kimbap.

Mingi is happily watching Yunho eat when his phone rings. He looks at his phone and groans, making Yunho glance at his phone in wonder while still munching on his kimbap. "Who is it?" Yunho asked and Mingi huffed. "It's Jaehwan. The Omega trainee. He's been bothering me since KQ announced about your new status." MIngi explained and Yunho lips instantly turned downwards before he fully pouted and stopped eating while he accidentally let out his uneasy feelings out with his scents.

Mingi smelled it and he looked over to Yunho only to see the Omega fully pouting while playing with the kimbap on the plate. Mingi smiles a little as he pulls Yunho's nape towards him and kisses him on the lips making the Omega yelp before deepening the kiss. Mingi pulls away after a moment and he coos at the red faced Omega in front of him as the said Omega huffed and hides his face in his hands.

"I'm yours Yunho. That won't change. I know you've seen me and him flirting before but it was mainly because I was trying to push my feelings for you away, and I tried to find my mate quickly. Just so you know, I ended up getting annoyed at him once I saw him trying to slave you after that. I told him that he's totally not my mate but he keeps insisting to try again. Like hell it would. It would happen at the first try but it did not and he doesn't want to believe it." Mingi grumbles.

"I know.. but I can't shake the feeling that he will try to do something to me though.. He's the one who started bullying me and then the rest just follows.." Yunho said as he shivered when he remembered what he had to endure before. Mingi frowns and Yunho cowers in himself when he smells the anger in the Alpha's pheromones.

Mingi quickly holds Yunho's hand when the Omega whimpers by the smell and kisses his hand gently. "I didn't know he was the one who started it. If I knew I would never talk to him in the first place. I'm sorry baby. I'll protect you from now on so please don't hesitate to tell me if they start to bully you again. I tried protecting you before but you always told me that you're doing fine and I believed you. Don't do that anymore okay?" Mingi said and Yunho finally smiled, nodding his head.

"Finish your food bub." Mingi said and Yunho pouts, not moving, making Mingi blink before he chuckles and takes the kimbap and feeds his Omega as the Omega eats it happily.

\--

"JEONG YUNHO! YOU FUCKER! COME HERE!" Jaehwan yells in his Omega voice thinking that Yunho will obey him again and thinking that no one is with Yunho at the moment. Yunho widened his eyes but he didn't move as he no longer had to submit to the Omega as they are in the same status now. Yunho remained silent as Jaehwan walked to him while glaring at him and was about to slap Yunho's face before a hand suddenly grabbed his arm mid-air.

"What do you think you are doing to my mate? Omega?" Mingi said in his Alpha's voice as Yunho grimaced and felt a bit sorry towards Jaehwan as Mingi let out a very angry pheromone making Jaehwan instantly submit and whimpered. "S-sunbae?! N-nothing!" Jaehwan stuttered and Mingi shoved his hand before grabbing Yunho's arm gently and pulled him behind his back.

"Your yelling can be heard miles away. Nothing huh? I know what you did to him already. Have you no shame Omega? Bullying someone just because they are lower in status than yours. You have no Omega traits at all, do you know that? Omegas that think so highly of themselves and forego their sweet and kind personality are the worst." Mingi said and Jaehwan started to cry.

"It's because he took you away from me! We're supposed to be mates! Not you and him! US!" Jaehwan yells as the other ATEEZ members peek from the corner and some of the staff and trainees are watching too. "Are you kidding me? We've done that the first time and it doesn't work! Mates will imprint the second they made an eye contact together! That's what happened with me and Yunho so just suck it up Omega." Mingi said and Jaehwan was about to retort again but Eden suddenly appears from the corner making Jaehwan pales.

"You disappoint me, I'm Jaehwan. You bullied Yunho who is like a son to me and Yunho never told me when I asked because he doesn't want to trouble you, do you know that? That is how an Omega is supposed to be." Eden said and Jaehwan trembled but he still tried to fight back.

"I didn't do anything to him! Who said that I bullied him?! There's no evidence!" Jaehwan said and before Eden can answer, someone speaks. "Hey, Omega. You do realizes there are a bunch of cameras here in this building right? We had looked into the security footage and found like hundreds footage of you and your friends beating Yunho in the closet or storage room." Hongjoong said and Jaehwan pales even more while his friends gasp at the corner.

"You and your friends will no longer be a trainee under KQ. Effective immediately so start packing up your stuff in your locker because I don't want to see any of you and your things in KQ by tomorrow." Eden said and Jaehwan widened his eyes as he fell on his knees, begging to Eden.

"NO! Please don't! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please!" Jaehwan begs as his friends do the same after rushing to their knees next to Jaehwan in front of Eden, Mingi and Yunho. "Yunho ah! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Jaehwan said as he looked at Yunho with tears in his eyes. Yunho bit his lips and was about to forgive them but he can't stop thinking how they had hurt him in the past so he shook his head and put his forehead on Mingi's back, refusing to look at the bullies.

"Go." Eden said in his Alpha's voice, making Jaehwan and his friends whimpered and walked away to pack up their stuff.

"He had the nerve to call my pup Yunho ah? When he is a lot younger than him? Can I spank them Joongie?" Seonghwa huffed and all of them laughed while Yunho giggled before Mingi turned around and kissed Yunho's forehead.

"Come on baby. I'm hungry." Mingi said and Yunho giggles again, nodding his head as the others quickly latch on both of them, shouting that they want to tag along as they walk off to the cafeteria.

Eden watch them with a smile on his face as he thought,

**_I'm glad I took you in Yunho ah. You have a family that loves you now._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments! Thank you!


End file.
